Caged Life
by SakuraKinoharu
Summary: Summary: Trapped by their names and suffocated by people around them. How can Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru cope up with this harsh reality… and can new transfer student help them? Or will it just make it worse?


**Summary:** Trapped by their names and suffocated by people around them. How can these students cope up with this harsh reality… and can new transfer student help them? Or will it just make it worse?

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto!**

KKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"Hey Sakura, you coming?" I nodded and walked beside my "friends". My name's Sakura and I am the school's princess.

CLICK

_**Name: Haruno Sakura**_

_**Know as: School's princess**_

_**Year: Junior student**_

_**Captain of the cheerleading squad**_

"Hi there angel" one of the fools called, I just ignored him and continue walking. I'm sick of this life, people befriend me only of the fame I have. Do they really know me? I don't think so…

"Hey Saki, you alright?" I just nodded. Are they really my friends?

"Hey Saki, we heard… you were invited by the upper classmen to their party… ahm… what should **we** wear?" I just smiled at them and replied; "We? Oh I'm sorry… did I invited you?" they stared at in shock and I took this chance to get away from them. That's how my life goes, when I feel that they're using me… I just run away…

Haruno is a well-respected name in the fashion industry. They befriend me because of what my name can give them. Parents practically forced their children to be my friend so that my dad would acknowledge them. My older sister and brother knew this and they took advantage of this. And that's how the reign of Haruno in this school started. We are one of those student labeled as royalties, along with Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Uchiha and Nara. The big 5 as people call it.

I looked around the cafeteria and spotted them. These people are really my friends because we share a common problem. They know how it feels to live in shadow. How to be used by other but the only difference between us is… they know how to pretend that they're not affected with it and I don't.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What's up with the face?" Naruto asked as I sat beside him.

CLICK

_**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Known as: School's prankster**_

_**Year: Junior student**_

Soccer player

This is Naruto and his family name is well respected in the food industry. His brother is the captain of school's soccer team. That's why since he was a freshman; he is being trained by his brother to be next star player of the team… just like the rest of us… being trained by our older brother or sister to take over the things they're going to leave behind when they graduate. That's the bitter reality…

"Nothing… just another story of user kind of friends" I replied. Oh yeah… this table is composed of me, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji. We represent the big five and the next queen and kings of this campus. Whether we like it or not… this is our fate.

Sasuke put his arm around my shoulder and I put my head in his shoulder. This is our routine every time things like this happens..

**CLICK**

_**Name: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Known as: Ice Prince**_

_**Year: Junior student**_

_**Basketball player**_

Sasuke Uchiha is his full name. His family is famous in the music industry. Just like Naruto's older brother, Itachi is training him to be next team captain of the school's basketball team. He is voted MVP last year because of his outstanding performance. Since we met, he always has treated me like his younger sister. I just wish that someday… he would see me… as someone else not just a sister…

"They're just troublesome Sakura… so don't waste you energy" Shikamaru said, as he yawned.

**CLICK**

_**Name: Shikamaru Nara**_

_**Year: Junior student**_

_**Known as: The sleeping prince**_

_**Chess Master**_

The Nara is well known in Medicine industry. Just like my older sister, his older brother also graduated last year. That's why he looked forward for this year. He never liked playing with his older brother since his older brother always lecture his every move, which really annoys him.

"Shikamaru's right Sakura" Neji added, as he place a tray of food in front of me.

**CLICK**

_**Name: Hyuuga Neji**_

_**Year: Junior student**_

_**Known as: The playboy prince**_

_**Football player**_

Neji's family is known in the security industry. He is also being trained by his older brother to be the next team captain of the school's football team. He's a player and for him one week is the expiration date of the girl he's dating.

"It's just that… I want a normal friends you know… a group of friends… that's composed of girls…" I said, I know that will never happen… because how much _I_ no… **we **try, we will never be normal…

**KKKKKKRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**

We stood up from our sits and left to our next subject. We have almost the same subject next so; I don't have to be lonely again.

* * *

**Timme skip: Dismissal**

"So see you at the party guys!" Naruto said, as he droved away.

"Bye Naruto-kun! Hm… hey Sasuke-kun, could you give me a ride? I'm kinda not in the move to call the house" Sasuke just nodded and I entered his car. He looked at me for a moment and then started the engine.

"So… how are you and Karin?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. Karin is the girl, Sasuke been dating for quite while. She have red hair and wears an eye glasses. I really don't like her, not because she's dating Sasuke but because she used to be my friend not until I found out that she's just using me to get to Sasuke. I didn't told Sasuke about that since I can see he's happy when he's around her so, why would I ruin that, right?

"We broke up" See told you he lik---

"Ice boy say what?" he glared at me and I just give him my famous smile. He never likes it when I call her Ice boy or chicken ass. "But I thought you like her"

"You always think weird things" Sasuke replied, looking straight into the road. The rest of the drive was quiet until we reached my place.

"Thanks for the ride Sasu-kun and sorry about you and Karin" he nodded and drove away. Ren, my battler and my second parent when mom and dad are not home greeted me when I entered the Haruno mansion. "Welcome back young mistress" I smiled back and give him my things. "Did something happened at school, young mistress?" I looked at him and he understood right away.

"Why can't I have normal girl friends?" I asked, silence answered my question…

**Hyuuga mansion**

"Young master, your cousin had arrived" one of the maids told me and I nodded. I hope she can handle the pressure.

"Neji-kun?" I stared at her and smile.

"So uncle's giving you a hard time?" she bowed her head and I understood. She was never good in my uncle's eyes… everybody expects so much to her since she's the heiress to the main branch of the Hyuuga Corporation. "I can't stay longer because I have a date but if you need anything, you can ask any of the maids" she nodded and I left.

**Me: Hope you guys like it**

**Sasuke: I'm OC here**

**Me: You care?**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Sakura: Hey please review guys n___n**

**Sasuke: Stop smiling at them Sakura**

**Me: Protective much**

**Sasuke: You're the one writing… and why is the Neji a playboy? He's gay**

**Neji: Who's gay? You're the one who kissed a boy**

**Me: C'mon Sakura, let's eat ice cream!**


End file.
